


so elegant (a criminal)

by princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance
Summary: Kun doesn't do love. Not with Taeyong anyways.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	so elegant (a criminal)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from twitter.

+++

"We haven't had the chance to talk these days."

Kun pauses, drags his eyes up Taeyong's naked form, his heaving chest, the flush that extends all the way there. His fingers doesn't stop, pushing in where they're nestled halfway inside Taeyong's asshole.

He watches Taeyong's eyes flutter shut, mouth dropping open as he adjusts to the feeling of being fingered. Kun spreads his fingers slowly, scissors them just to hear Taeyong's breath hitch.

"Well, you're always halfway across the world," he says, resting his cheek on Taeyong's folded knee. "Hyung." He adds as an afterthought.

"Y-you're right," Taeyong stutters, his hands, lying beside him, close to fist the sheets.

Kun observes him idly, pulls his fingers out gently before pushing them back in.

"Ah--Kun," Taeyong whimpers softly.

Kun takes that as permission to add another finger, drizzling more lube down his fingers. He's probably wasting it. Who cares. Taeyong's rich.

"You're thinking about something," Taeyong comments, still coherent despite the three fingers in his ass, despite his half his face being red.

"I'm not," Kun mutters, rubbing small circles against Taeyong's prostate.

Taeyong gasps, body tensing and legs trying to close. Kun's body is there to stop that from happening.

"D-don't be anywhere else," Taeyong reaches out, cradles Kun's face between his hands to pull him up, pull him close. Kun obliges, hovering above Taeyong to kiss him again, their lips sliding against each other's. "Come back here," Taeyong whispers, pressing his forehead against Kun's.

"I'm here," Kun replies, pulling his fingers out, making Taeyong hiss softly. Everything he does for Kun is so soft.

He leans back, makes quick work of rolling on the condom, before crawling back between Taeyong's spread legs, pulling Taeyong's pelvis to his lap. He takes his time, hard cock lined up against Taeyong's entrance, just to drink in the sight of him. To meet his hooded gaze, to admire the way his cock stands hard and leaking against his belly, the way it makes Kun's own arousal burn under his skin. Simmering. Loud.

Kun pushes in slowly, carefully, but that doesn't stop Taeyong from gasping, doesn't stop him from reaching out for Kun again, enveloping Kun in an embrace too tender in their little arrangement, dragging his blunt nails down Kun's back. Kun topples forward, careful to hide his face in the crook of Taeyong's neck. Careful not to be seen too much, despite their closeness.

Kun bottoms out and they just breathe, for a while. Just breathe. But then Kun snaps his hips up, once, and Taeyong cries enticingly, legs falling open further for him. And Kun can't stop, then. Draws his cock out just to fuck it back into Taeyong's warm, welcoming heat. He presses his lips on the smooth skin of Taeyong's neck, feeling his pulse flutter, conveying a message--one that he doesn't know what kind.

 _I'm sorry_ , maybe (for what?).

 _You're just playing games, aren't you?_ (He's not, Taeyong is the most earnest person he knows.)

"Kun," Taeyong moans, arms tightening around Kun, "come back, be here," he pants. "D-don't think. Just feel, feel me."

He pulls Kun up for a kiss again, mouth insistent and tongue tentative when it dips past Kun's lips. Kun lets himself be kissed, tries to lose himself in Taeyong, drives into him again and again, jostling Taeyong with every thrust. Fucks him until they're both panting messes. A jumble of gasps and whispered pleads not meant to be shared out into the world. Something private and intimate and ultimately, only Kun's.

"Close," Taeyong whimpers against his lips. "I'm close."

Kun doesn't say anything, merely slows down to a grind as he takes Taeyong's erection in his hand, messily dripping from how turned on he is. Kun jacks him off once, twice. Pulls on the velvety shaft counterpoint to him fucking into Taeyong.

Taeyong falls apart underneath him with a moan, eyes glazed over and shaking prettily, clenching hot and tight around Kun.

It's the sight that tips him over, of Taeyong with his red lips slightly parted, silver hair spilled around him like a halo. He muffles his groan into the meat of Taeyong's shoulder when he cums, hips twitching into Taeyong as he rides out his orgasm.

Bliss overtakes him, clouds his senses. And Kun would blame it on that, on his post-orgasmic haze and not on how Taeyong seems to glow, how he cradles Taeyong's jaw gently in the aftermath of them fucking, and presses his mouth gently against Taeyong's.

-

"Are you sure you don't have something on your mind?" Taeyong's fingers are soothing in his hair, the rise and fall of his chest reassuring underneath his cheek. Kun had slid back into the bed, in the end. Had craved Taeyong's warmth after the sex, vulnerability making his skin crawl when he tried to put on his clothes and leave.

"Yeah," he murmurs, "I'm sure."

"You know, I'm always here for you," Taeyong says, "still your leader too."

"Yeah," Kun closes his eyes, wills himself not to do anything rash that he can't take back, like

kissing Taeyong senseless and admits how much he needs him. Wants him. In ways more than this. More than occasional hook-ups whenever they meet. Wants some of his brilliance kept in a bottle by Kun's bed in their temporary lodgings in mainland China. Wants good morning

texts and late night phone calls and whatever a love has to offer.

This is a crush, it'll go away.

(That's what he's been telling himself for three years anyways.)

Taeyong sighs, Kun will pretend it doesn't break his heart a little, how disappointed it sounds.

"Sometimes it seems like you don't," he says.

Kun doesn't answer, wants Taeyong to drop it as he has done countless of times before. Taeyong does. Because Taeyong loves setting up boundaries, too.

"When are you leaving?" He asks.

"Tomorrow," Kun answers. "9 AM flight."

"Stay the night?" Taeyong asks, fingers stilling in his hair.

See this, this is the part where Kun is strongest, where he's the one who says what they are, what they're not. He's the one who always gets up and leaves, after all. Even though he doesn't want to, half the time. Today is no different.

"I should probably get going," Kun says, unsticking himself from Taeyong and extricating himself from the embrace. He doesn't miss the way Taeyong's face drops and closes off. Just doesn't acknowledge it. "Last check up and everything," Kun lies.

Taeyong nods, sitting up and gathering the blanket around himself as Kun leaves the bed. He looks unbearably small in it, lost in a way that Taeyong has never been. He's always so big and so sure. So bright. In everyone's lives. Everywhere.

(Especially in Kun's.)

Kun only hates himself a little for doing this. He dresses himself quickly, no words exchanged between them as he pulls on the shirt he'd discarded earlier and reaching for the door.

"When can I see you again?" Taeyong asks, voice small, hesitant.

Kun's hand pauses on the doorknob, chest heavy as he answers. "I don't know, hyung," he says.

It's a half-truth. Taeyong will see him again when their company tells them to. Or when Kun finally gets over his pride and starts suffocating with how much he misses Taeyong. Then they'll start this all over again.

"I'll text you when I'm in Seoul again," he adds. Kun takes his exit, doesn't linger long enough to hear Taeyong's reply.

He doesn't need to, he thinks, shivering in the cold night air. What good dwelling on hopeless romance.

+++

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/carrotbakehyun) | [twt](https://twitter.com/diorboybaek)


End file.
